Fate's Design
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Eleanor McCarthy has always dreamed of running away to Camelot. However she knows that isn't possible. One day while on a class trip Elle's wish comes true. Will she be able to save Arthur? Or will he die at the hands of the man she loves? Mordred/OC Merlin/Viviane/Morgana Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot Galahad/OC Hope you enjoy please review. Copyright of Serria Spell23.
1. The Calling

**Hey, so I decided to rewrite the book I've been working on. The first draft needed touched up. The plot is slightly AU but it takes place during season 5. I'm sticking more along the lines of the legend in parts. Well, please read and review and tell me how is it. I don't own any of the characters except Eleanor and Desi. Thanks~Serria Spell23.**

**A/N: Mordred is Arthur and Morgana's son and she's evil obviously. Viviane is Merlin's lover but there will be some Merlin/Morgana scenes in later chapters. Gwen has light skin and dark brown hair that's how picture her in this. **

**I hope you like this I've been writer's blocked on this story for quite some time. Hopefully posting it on here helps. I love all your feedback I hope to one day publish this book. Thanks again for your support~Serria Spell23. **

* * *

**Ch.1-**_The Calling_

I rolled as I heard cell phone alarm blare, _Mordred's Lullaby_, by Heather Dale. I scowled at the song I once loved. I'd love it still if only the lyrics didn't foreshadow Arthur's impending death. I silenced my alarm, glancing at my phone's clock. Bright, bold numbers formed the time of 6:00. I sighed as I heard my best friend, Desi's ringtone.

I hit the talk button, my head falling back onto my pillow. "Hey, Desi, what's going on?" She laughed almost inaudibly on the other end of the line.

"Did you forget about the class trip today, Elle?" I shuddered, considering my reply. I combed my fingers though my raven hair, closing my silver-gray eyes, I tried my hardest to block out the pain that coursed through me.

_Arthur, why couldn't I save you_, I thought, _Morgana and Mordred had no right to rob you of your life so soon._

"Are you okay, Elle?" Desi asked gently in a whisper. I grabbed a tissue from the box on my nightstand and blew my nose. I crossed to my vanity, balancing my cell between my shoulder and my ear. I sat down on the stool, peering into the mirror at my reflection. My eyes were slightly red as I struggled to get a hold of myself. "So, are you coming?" I dried my tears I didn't understand why I was crying.

"I'm not sure," I replied, my voice rough with emotion. We hung up a few minutes later. I sat in complete and utter silence until a voice shattered the eerie calmness. However, it frightened me when I realized that the voice came not from the outside world but inside my mind.

_Eleanor Marion McCarthy, don't you dare turn away from Arthur now!_

_ I don't even know him, what are you talking about? _I questioned, scared of the person's strictness. _And who are you if I may ask?_

_ I am Viviane; The Lady of the Lake and you must go on this trip today the king needs you._

I scoffed my tone harsh. _How's that possible he has you and Merlin…no Arthur doesn't need me, not in the slightest._

Viviane groaned loudly in my thoughts, _Look, do you want to prevent his death or not? _My heart stopped beating for a second and my breath hitched. I couldn't form a coherent answer for several minutes. _That got your attention didn't it, Eleanor, _The Lady of the Lake mused as she waited, _Yes, you can save him but only if you listen to me._

Swallowing, I felt tears welling up in my silver eyes again. Either from happiness or sadness I didn't know. _Okay, what do I have to do?_

_ Just go to the museum. Excalibur will take care of the rest._

My dropped opened, _Wait, what?_

_ Eleanor, I have to go just trust me._

_ No, Viviane, don't__—_

* * *

Her thoughts faded out of my mind. I rushed to get dressed, nearly tripping over my pants. I ran to the bus stop and climbed aboard. Desi waved me over. Sitting down, I let out a sigh. "How come you're late, Elle, I thought you weren't coming," my friend complained in an undertone.

I chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulder, "Sorry, I had a rather _interesting _conversation with someone after we hung up." Desi smirked, looking me square in the eye.

"Oh, who was it? Come, Elle, tell me!" I rolled my eyes, amused by her attempt. I stared out the bus window, thoughts drifting to Arthur. I loved him but not in the way people would infer. He'd become like a father-figure to me and even though I'd never met him, I didn't want him to die. My best friend tapped me on the shoulder, breaking my trance, "We're here."

I saw the outline of the museum looming on the horizon. A feeling surged through my veins, a feeling that I had never experienced before in my life. "Arthur," I whispered with a touch of protectiveness in my tone. Tears slid noiselessly down my cheeks as I tried to fight the emotions that threatened to make my heart explode.

We got off the bus and went inside the building where a guard greeted us.

"Welcome to Camelot," he cried, cupping his hands around his mouth. I glanced toward Desi from the corner of my eye. I giggled; quietly she inched away from our class. She beckoned me to follow, I shook my head.

My friend smirked mouthing "Excalibur" then disappeared. I remembered what Viviane had said and dashed to catch up. The sword rested on its pedestal in the center of the curtained room. I lost all self-control at that point. I rushed to it, eager to stroke Arthur's blade. Desi raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's the matter with you, girl? I've never seen you like this."

"Hm…oh…I just have a problem with the ending of the legend that's all," I replied, refusing to take my eyes off the battle-dulled weapon. I shuddered, thinking back on what I'd read about the Battle of Camlann. Mordred killed the king fulfilling his mother, Morgana Pendragon's revenge then he too died by Arthur's hand. Desi patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"What's done is done, Elle. You can't change the past. Although, I know you wish to." I sobbed silently, feeling the cool metal of Excalibur beneath my trembling fingers. The sword, as if hearing my cries purred to life; whisking me away to its homeland and its master.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon was taking a stroll on his castle grounds, enjoying the tranquil morning. In the distance, he noticed me crumbled on the soft grass. Rushing over, he knelt down cradling my inert body in his arms, supporting my head carefully. The king's blue orbs fell on Excalibur clutched tightly in my grasp. He smiled, opening my hands and reaching for the sword.

"I've been searching for you for two days. Merlin couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you hiding?" The weapon purred again, happy to be back in Arthur's hands.

I moaned quietly, "Arthur!" He focused his attention on me, resting a hand to my forehead. Standing up, he walked into the palace, carrying me in his arms.

"Merlin," the king called as he entered the castle. The wizard Arthur had come to know rounded the corner. His usually laid back expression hardened when he saw me unconscious lying in his friend's arms.

"What happened, My Lord? Who is she?"

I don't know, Merlin that's why I called you. She doesn't seem to be from this time period. Do you think Viviane would be able to help?"

His adviser shrugged sheepishly, "If we can find her. Who knows where she is."

Arthur laughed, a grin spreading over his features. "No offense, Merlin but she's your lover, wife…what is she? Shouldn't you be able to keep track of her?" The wizard's complexion reddened just as the king knew it would. He thumped his friend on the back, an apologetic look in his eyes. "You know I'm kidding, don't you?"

"Yes, I know, Arthur. I'll try to find Viviane." The king watched his adviser vanish down the corridor. I began to stir as he paced the entryway of the castle. I blinked my eyes a few times, my vision hazy. I felt another pair of eyes staring at me as I came back to reality.

"Uh…huh…what," I struggled, scrambling for actual words. "Where am I?" I registered the touch of someone's hand on my forehead, comfortingly stroking their thumb against my skin. Arthur carried me into his chambers and set me gingerly on his four-poster.

"Merlin," he called again, his voice hushed. The door creaked opened a crack, the king saw his adviser step through it followed by Viviane. Her face remained calm despite the situation. She cleared her throat. Merlin put a hand on her shoulder, leading support. Arthur waited patiently for an answer, though inside he wasn't patient at all. He wanted to know where I came from and why I was here now.

I moved slightly as if by instinct his blue eyes fell on my face, faintly contorted in pain. Arthur stroked my now sweat-beaded forehead, gazing at his adviser, trying to hide his emotions.

The wizard shook his head, leaving Viviane's side and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, My Lord. It's good to see you care for someone aside from the knights and Gwen."

My eyes bolted opened causing me to sit up faster than I should have. I looked around scared not knowing where I was. My head swirling, I reached out blindly for anything. I felt a hand close around my fingers. I heard a voice muttering softly, "Shh, you're safe," it said. But how could I know that? Could I trust this person? No, they were a stranger. "Can you open your eyes, Milady, I'm Arthur and I promise no one will harm you."

Merlin coughed noisily, "Ahem! You might want to rephrase that, My King. You can't guarantee that." Arthur rolled his eyes, irritated.

"Oh, shut up, Merlin! I won't let Morgana hurt her."

_Arthur, Merlin, Morgana I couldn't be in Camelot could I? But that means…oh no Mordred. I won't let him kill Arthur, I won't._

I opened my eyes slowly. "Arthur?" I asked, my throat feeling as dry as sandpaper.

"Yes, and who do I have the pleasure addressing?"

"My name is Eleanor McCarthy but most call me Elle, my Lord." The king grinned, squeezing my hand.

"Elle, we don't have to be formal just call me Arthur," he replied, kindness in his eyes. I nodded, giving him a sad smile.

_I mustn't get too emotionally close to the king because if I'm unable to save him it will hurt less. But It's too late, I love him so much as if he were my own father. I'll do whatever it takes to save him. _


	2. The Pawn

**I don't own any characters except Eleanor and Desiree(aka Desi). I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took me longer to update. I had eye surgery on the 13th so I couldn't type for awhile. Please read and review and tell how the chapter is. I'd love some feedback.**

**A/N: The ages for some of the characters are as follows**

**Eleanor-17**

**Desi-17**

**Mordred-17**

**Arthur-23**

**Merlin-25**

**Morgana-21**

**Viviane-23**

**Let me know if the ages should be adjusted. Thanks, enjoy the chapter~Serria Spell23. **

* * *

**Ch.2-**_The Pawn_

We heard the door open as Mordred peered inside. His eyes were light green like his mother's I shuddered. Arthur caught my gaze almost immediately. The king knew what emotion was present in them. Fear. He put a hand on my shoulder protectively. I scowled at the knight still standing by the door, nervousness gripping my heart. I just wanted to smack him until his cheek bled. How dare he kill Arthur!

"Forgive me for interrupting, Arthur. The knights have requested your presence."

My eyes flicked back and forth between Mordred and him. He nodded after a minute, somewhat on his guard. A smile turned up the corners of my lips.

_That's right, Arthur, don't trust him completely. If you do you'll surely die_, I thought approvingly.

"Thank you, Mordred, I'll go meet them at once," the king replied, patting the knight's shoulder. I sighed, covering my face with hands. How thick could he be? The door closed behind them, I turned to find Merlin staring at me.

"I know, Elle. I too am aware of the prophecy of Arthur's death. Viviane and I figured it out a few years ago."

I gasped, "And you haven't done _anything_! Forgive me but I was under the impression that he was your friend. You can't just let him _die._"

Merlin ran his fingers through his raven hair; so much like mine. His ocean-blue orbs reflected an amount of pain that I'd _never _seen from anyone back home. "He's the best, closest friend I could've asked for, Elle. But I don't know what to do."

I rolled my silver eyes, annoyed. "Well, here's an idea, get rid of Mordred for God sake! Don't just stand there and wait for it to happen. Do something!" Viviane touched my arm, tearing my fiery gaze away from the wizard. I collapsed into her embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Merlin. Forgive me I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay," he said, "you're right." "Maybe, I'll go and speak to Morgana."

Viviane grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. "No, please, Merlin, you know what she's like." The wizard cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead, leaving his lips on her skin for a second longer than was necessary.

"I can handle Arthur's half-sister don't worry, darling. We're evenly matched." The Lady of the Lake grinned, uncertainty revealing her false smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she answered shakily.

"I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too, Merlin."

* * *

He walked out of the king's chambers and towards Morgana's. Knocking on her door, the warlock took a deep breath. He had feeling she would continue to be stubborn. At least he could try. Morgana opened the door and glanced out, slightly confused. Her hand leaned against its polished wooden surface; and she flashed a seemingly innocent smile as she looked him over.

"Merlin," she purred, breaking the tense silence. "What brings you here? This isn't a social call, is it?" His throat went dry. He coughed multiple times, attempting to regain the ability to speak. Glancing up, he met Morgana's eyes with one slim, pale finger she beckoned him inside.

Merlin shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Morgana, I know you're not truly evil. It's just a mask to protect yourself. However, that will only last so long, my lady then you will have to be truthful."

Her voice hardened but still remained in a seductive whisper, "Truthful of what, Merlin? I'll neither admit nor deny the validly of my plans. If you're trying to trick me into saying I still possess an ounce of humanity, I won't divulge that either, sorry. Looks like your visit was in vain, tell me does Viviane know you're here?"

The wizard sat down on his enemy's bed. Morgana began to pace in front of him, the skirt of her dress brushing the floor elegantly. He stood and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, halting her steps. The sorceress averted her sea foam-green orbs, a blush slowly creeping into her cheeks. Merlin titled the young woman's chin so that they locked eyes. "Morgana, look at me. I can't force you to do anything but just know that you don't have to be this way. You control your own destiny, you can choose whether to follow the path you're on or change it," he told his friend, hoping some of it sunk in. But he doubted it. He stroked Morgana's cheek and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, I leaned against Arthur's high-backed chair at the head of the Round Table. I watched Mordred intently as he slouched in a darkened corner of the meeting hall. I hastily exchanged glances with Arthur and the queen. Mordred caught my eye; I glowered at him then resumed talking to the king.

"Elle, can't you be a bit more civil to Mordred?" Arthur asked frowning. I shook my head, drumming my fingers lightly on the back of his chair. He kissed my cheek, chuckling softly.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but if you knew what I did you wouldn't be requesting that I show him more respect, trust me."

"Oh, what is it that you know?" I felt hot tears form in my sliver-gray eyes as images flashed in front of my eyelids. Arthur and Mordred fighting in sword-to-sword combat, Arthur pale and lifeless face down in the dirt of the battlefield. Mordred dead. I shielded my tear-streaked face from the view of the other knights, weeping freely. "Elle, what's wrong" the king questioned, caressing my face tenderly.

I got to my feet and bolted from the room. Arthur was on my heels, confused as to the reason I was upset. I ran down the hall, opening the door to my chambers. The king felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and exhaled a sigh, pulling his wife into his embrace. "Arthur, talk to her. Something's troubling her, she trusts you."

He kissed the queen's dark brown hair. "Thanks, Guinevere, I love you."

She hesitated the slightest amount. "I love you too, Arthur."

He knocked on my door and crept inside. I had my head in my pillow sobbing heavily. The case was dampened with my tears and my eyes were ringed in red. Arthur sat next to me, lifting me into his arms. Running his fingers through my dark waves, he cradled me closer.

"What's the matter, Elle?" I threw my arms around his neck, crying harder. The king held me to his chest and tried to sooth my pain.

"You die in battle with Mordred, okay! I can't lose you, I can't!" I yelled a bit louder than necessary. Arthur hugged me tighter as tears slid down my cheeks. He wiped the water droplets away with his thumb.

"You won't I promise, Elle. Nothing will happen to me."

We heard a soft knock on the door; I saw Mordred's light green orbs peek through the crack. I sighed and rose to my feet, walking over to it. "Go away!" I said piercingly, resting my hand against its surface.

He rolled his eyes, "Eleanor, why do you hate me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "How dare _you _call me by my full name! I hate you because you're responsible for Arthur's death. If you touch him I swear to God I'll kill you!" The knight was silent for a moment. Then he laughed and entered, ignoring the added weight of my hand. I fell backwards, nearly landing on my back on the cold, stone floor. The king caught me and helped to steady me.

_Why did I have to wear high heels?_

"Are you alright, Elle," Arthur questioned. I shook my head, glaring in Mordred's direction. He simply smirked basking in the glow of my misery. Anger swelled within my heart; I just wanted to stomp over there and smack that smirk right off his face.

I batted my eyelashes innocently, "Arthur, can I?"

"No, you cannot no matter how much he annoys you."

I groaned, "Ugh!" My gaze wandered to the pawn who currently boiled my blood. "You can leave anytime, you know. We're not plotting against your mother. There's nothing important you can relay to her. You're free to go."

Mordred vanished almost too quickly. Arthur squeezed my shoulder, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "It's okay, Elle, he'll come around he's not _entirely _stupid."

_I hoped so if not Arthur's as good as dead. I had to save him. I must. I didn't care how much Morgana fought me. I'd save Arthur even if it cost me my life!_


	3. Swordplay

**I don't own any characters but Eleanor and Desiree. This chapter was kind of difficult to write but I hope you enjoy. There is a Merlin/Morgana scene in this chapter. See if you can figure what's going on between them. Mordred's still being a jerk partly why it was hard to write the chapter. He gets on my nerves. Anyway, read and review and tell me how it is. Try listening to _Poison & Wine _as you read this chapter. I think it's the perfect theme for Mordred and Eleanor.**

** A/N: Who does Eleanor remind you of? I'd love feedback and to hear some of your answers to my question. Thanks, Serria Spell23.**

* * *

**Ch.3-**_Swordplay_

The next morning after a night of tossing and turning, I grudgingly uncovered myself and climbed out of bed. I wondered about Arthur as I brushed the tangles from my hair with careful fingers. He'd have to learn not to trust Mordred so naïvely without any judgment.

I sighed, _Oh, Arthur, please for the love of God listen to me, or Merlin whichever you prefer._

* * *

I strode outside to the castle grounds, my eyes scanning my surroundings for any trace of the king. I noticed that he was engaged in sword-to-sword combat. His opponent was none other than Mordred himself. I felt my blood run cold. My heartbeat nearly stopped as I stood there, my eyes glued to the scene. Arthur fell onto the grass, Mordred's weapon against his throat. Small drops of blood dripped into the dirt. The knight had punctured his opponent's skin. Whether by accident or on purpose I didn't know.

After a few more tense minutes, Mordred reached out a hand for Arthur. He helped the king gain his footing, hitting him in the shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I hope I wasn't _too_ rough." I bit my lip and in effort not to punch Mordred I started to pace. My gaze found the king's face. Concern and fury passed between us silently. He walked over to me, I hugged him tightly not at all wishing to let go.

"Arthur, are you hurt," I asked, pulling back only slightly so I'd be able to examine his neck. The blood droplets still shined freshly on his skin but other than that he was unharmed.

_Thank God! _I thought, _but the next time Mordred seems to have the intent to kill the king during an otherwise harmless training session I swear I'll__―_

"I'm fine, Elle, don't worry." Mordred rolled his eyes a look of disgust on his features. Just like his mother I knew he wouldn't reveal his true intentions, but I had a hunch that he would've killed Arthur if I hadn't interfered.

I stormed up to the knight, poking him in the chest. "I hate you, you know that! You act innocent and play the part of the loyal knight when in reality you're plotting with your mother and you'll eventually stab Arthur in the back!"

"How dare you accuse me of trying to murder the king!"

"Well, aren't you?" I spat in reply, venom lacing my tone. I cradled my now reddening face in my hands; praying that the pawn couldn't see or just didn't care enough to pay attention. White hot anger pulsed just beneath the surface. My mind entertained the image of me stamping on Mordred's foot with my high-heeled shoe. However, I knew that wasn't rational but I did not care at the moment. It took every ounce of energy in my body not to do what I wanted. He grabbed my wrist, making me stop in my tracks. I whipped around sharply, my silver orbs blazing. "Let go of me!"

The knight scoffed, shaking his head. "Why should I?" He tightened his grip as I struggled. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I painfully yanked my arm free. Staring at the king, I uttered a noiseless cry. His blue eyes held a question: "Are you alright?"

I smiled feebly at Arthur. I'd meant for it appear calm and at ease, unfortunately he saw through its deception. True, it was only a shadow of composure but it was all I could muster. The king let his arm fall around me as we walked back to the castle.

"Please, Elle, don't allow Mordred to get under your skin." Arthur advised, gazing at my arm with a serious expression. "He's just an idiot that's all."

I sighed, leaning my head against the king's chest. "I know I just wish he'd learn to care about someone other than himself."

* * *

Merlin met us as we entered the castle. "Did you enjoy your training today, My Lord?" I shuddered, moving closer to Arthur. I shielded the back of my wrist from the wizard's curious expression. I rubbed it subconsciously, quickly averting my eyes. When I grimaced, he raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Milady?"

"No, of course of," I stated matter-of-factly. Merlin observed as my tone faltered. Tears began to brim my eyes, I squeezed them shut, attempting to stem their flow.

"Are you sure, Elle," he muttered, his voice gentle. I nodded, trying to seem convincing. The wizard stood beside me and stroked my hair. I welcomed his touch, letting a few silent tears escape. Arthur took his adviser aside, mumbling into his friend's ear.

"Mordred and Elle fought…again then he grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go. She's attempting to hide the fact that he bruised her wrist. He has a temper, he needs to calm down and not overreact. I blame Morgana for that. I never was able to deal with her. I don't understand how you can, Merlin."

Merlin grinned, laughing inaudibly. "Honestly, My Lord I don't know how I can either. Shall we go speak to your sister?"

"Well, Arthur, what are you up to?" I tensed. Speak of the Devil! I continued hiding the bruise, figuring Morgana would just love to mock me.

"Ah, sister, Merlin and I actually wanted to discuss an incident that happened earlier today," the king replied, secretly cross. As I understand it Mordred was a bit rough with Lady Eleanor. Is there any particular reason?" I smacked my palm to my forehead, frustrated, already mentally predicting the outcome. Morgana would blame the whole thing on me even though Mordred was partially answerable.

"Maybe, my son found it necessary to put your ward in her place," said the sorceress, tapping her chin. "She's not very obedient." I leapt at Morgana but Merlin threw his arm around my waist, perverting me from clawing her green eyes out.

"Merlin, let me go. She has no right to speak to me that way!" It was her son started the argument. Please!" He loosened his hold slightly, sighing. Turning to face his emery, the wizard felt his knees weakening. Morgana's gaze bored into his intently. Merlin did as I asked and released me, striding over to meet her.

"Morgana, please, can you try to behave?" As she stood across from him, he remembered a time when she wasn't power-obsessed and it pained him. Merlin thought he saw a shadow of that former life in her features.

_Innocence fits you, Milady_, the warlock mused, _please don't let darkness consume you completely._

"I'll try, Merlin, however I won't make any promises," she countered, the tone of her voice like silk. He bent to kiss her hand out of respect. She pulled it from his, her pale complexion blushing. I shook my head, rolling my eyes at them.

* * *

"I think I will retire to my chambers, excuse me," I said. I walked down the corridor and opened the door. As I closed it behind me, Mordred slipped inside. I groaned, sitting on my bed. "What do you want? Do you wish to cause me more pain?" I rose and looked him in the eye. The knight didn't speak for several moments. I started to tap my foot on the floor, my impatience mounting.

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have grabbed you. It was rude, forgive me?" He stepped closer to me, brushing my shoulder. I jumped back in shock and revulsion.

"How dare you! Don't touch me!"

Mordred gazed into my silvery orbs, confusion on his face. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"You really are thick, aren't you? You kill Arthur in battle. You know what, forget it. Ask your mother if you're so eager!" I shouted, my patience wearing thin.

He exhaled an exasperated sigh and stormed from my room, slamming the door. It banged against the stone wall, echoing a harsh, merciless sound. I sat on my bed again, closing my eyes, wishing I could block out my pain and frustration. I laid my head on my pillow, my black waves pooling over its surface. I fell asleep, praying that tomorrow would be better.


	4. Mother Knows Best

**I don't own any characters expect for Eleanor and Desiree. Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter is rather tense in places.**

**A/N: What bond do you think is forming between Merlin and Elle? I'd love feedback. Please read and review and tell me how the chapter is. Thanks, Serria Spell23. **

* * *

**Ch.4-**_Mother Knows Best_

Somewhere between sleep and awake I caught myself thinking about Mordred. Wondering if he'd actually believe me or if he would need confirmation from Morgana; but why should I care? I giggled he was in for one rude awaking at the hands of his mother.

I got up and tiptoed to Merlin's chambers, knocking quietly on his door. He opened it, rubbing sleep out of his deep blue eyes. "Elle, it's still dark. What's the matter?"

I swallowed nervously, clasping my hands together. "Should I be concerned about Mordred?" The wizard ushered me into his room. I sat down on the bed, beginning to quake. Merlin draped an arm around my shoulder.

"Easy, Elle, why do you ask?" My friend questioned, running his fingers through my hair. For the first time since I'd arrived, he noticed that our hair was the exact same shade. Shrugging it off, Merlin hugged me to him, a soothing rhythm in the strokes of his fingers.

"No reason, I've just been trying to talk some sense into him…and it's not going well. We keep arguing he's probably asking his oh-so-prefect mother if I'm insane. I chuckled darkly, lifting my head to meet Merlin's eyes. Morgana's the crazy one. Is the throne _that_ important she has to kill her brother?"

The wizard shook his head, currently at a loss for words. "In my opinion no, however she's on an entirely different plain." I clung tightly to his shirt, my fist clenched and trembling. He placed a hand on either side of my face. "Arthur will be fine, I promise, even if I have to sacrifice myself to protect him."

My mouth dropped opened in horror. "No, Merlin, I can't lose you too! Let's hope it doesn't come to that." As I sat wrapped in his embrace, my friend became aware of a feeling nagging at him. Though he couldn't put his finger on it, the warlock knew it was present. Merlin glanced down, I'd fallen asleep using his chest as a pillow. Smiling, he kissed my forehead something that surprised him and laid me on his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred was in conference with Morgana. She eyed him warily from the bed. Sitting perfectly still, she bit her lip a sign of nervousness, though she'd never be that open with her emotions. The sorceress broke her eye contact and promptly looked down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Why did you seek my council at such a late hour, son, is something troubling you?" Morgana said without looking up. The knight cleared his throat, gathering his courage. He knew that his mother wouldn't be pleased to learn of his newly formed doubts. Why was Mordred questioning his beliefs all his mother had taught him? Eleanor perhaps, she, for some reason was dead-set against the plans. He couldn't understand it.

"Something Eleanor said to me, Mother. It's nothing to be concerned about. She's trying my patience to say the least she is certainly determined to save Arthur." Morgana's gaze snapped up to meet her son, fire burning within their depths. "I'm not encouraging the behavior, I assure you."

"Mordred, can you avoid Eleanor _indefinitely _please. I'm worried she might jeopardize our mission," the sorceress ordered.

He sighed, stifling a yawn, "Of course, Mother. Now, I beg you quit obsessing. I'd like to retire." The knight pushed a few loose hairs away from his face. His eyes seemed weary. He walked into the corridor and began heading to his chambers. I was on my way to my own room, Mordred ducked into the opposite hall in an effort to remain unseen. My head turned as sensed his motion but I dismissed it. I entered my room, peering through the partly open door.

* * *

After I'd woken up leaning on Merlin's chest, I thanked him for listening and went back to my room. Now, my gaze was locked on Mordred wondering what Morgana had told him. My mind receded into the memory of earlier that night. I'd felt so safe in Merlin's embrace and I couldn't explain why. It was different from how I felt with Arthur though. I laid down on my bed, ignoring the knight's piercing stare radiating through my door.

I sighed, _I can't sleep, _I thought, covering my face with my pillow. Settled in his chambers, Mordred reclined on his bed, staring at the ceiling above his four-poster. He should be asleep however his mind was too preoccupied.

_Should I listen to Morgana, my mother, someone I've trusted since I was a boy? Or Eleanor she's challenges everything I was raised to believe and yet I can't…shake the feeling that something is amiss._

"Mordred," I yelled across the hall. "If you have something to say, get over here and say it before I change my mind!"

The knight strode through the still partly cracked door. "Well, My Lady, do you really desire to know what I think?" His tone dripped sarcasm and I once again resisted the urge to break his nose.

"Truthfully, I don't care but it might be a good way to shut you up!" He stepped closer to me, his hands brushing my arm. "Stay away from me. I mean it, it's only a matter of time before you kill Arthur and I'm sorry but I won't let you drag me down with him."

Mordred chuckled, "How times many do I have to tell you, Eleanor. I'm not necessarily going to. My mother just wants me to she doesn't control me." Something inside me snapped. I began screaming at the top of my lungs, clutching my hair in agitation.

"Lair! Whether you're aware of it or not Morgana does, in fact control every aspect of your life!"

"No, she doesn't, Eleanor, I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"Mhm…right I highly doubt that your mother has you wrapped around her finger. You couldn't even defy her you tried." Anger flashed across Mordred's features, he seized my face in his hands a little rougher than I would have preferred. His lips crushed against mine mercilessly, trying to prove my point. I pushed away from him, nearly knocking him to the floor. I wiped off my mouth and scowled. "How dare you force yourself on me! I am a lady I deserve respect!"

The knight smirked, "You are far from a _true_ lady. They know not to poke their nose into a _man's _business."

I pivoted on my heel and struck his cheek. "I hate you!" I said coldly. Mordred gingerly touched it when he drew back his fingers; fresh blood was painted on them.

He laughed a low sound in the back of his throat. "Keep telling yourself that lie, Elle."

As Mordred left my room, I pondered if he was right. I shrugged, sinking onto the floor. I started shaking as I rested my head on my knees. I fought to keep the stinging tears at bay.

_Damn him! _I thought vehemently, _Why must he treat me like this? All I'm attempting to do is prevent him from ruining his life! Ugh!_

* * *

I decided to return Merlin's chambers to seek his guidance. The sun was beginning to rise; bright gold streaks shone through the diamond-shaped windows and hit my face. I rubbed the sleep out of my sliver-gray eyes, wishing that Mordred wasn't so stubborn. I'd barely even knocked when the wizard reappeared, as if he'd sensed my presence. I collapsed into Merlin's waiting arms on the verge of sobs again.

"Elle, what is it?" my friend asked, leading me into his room. I refused to open my eyes, letting the tears slip from the corners. Merlin helped me sit down on his bed however he didn't let me go. I cried into his shoulder without saying a word. I failed to notice Viviane behind us. She placed her hand on her hip, shaking her head.

"Mordred again, Elle?" I snuggled closer to the wizard and responded shakily with a nod. "What this time?"

He forcibly kissed me," I replied, gagging a little, my complexion turning a shade of green.

Merlin's mouth molded into a hard line to try to contain his irritation, "H―H―He what!" the wizard spluttered, unable to talk due to shock.

"That's not all, Merlin; Viviane, Mordred also told me that I wasn't a _true_ woman because I constantly poke my nose into men's business."

"What! He had no right to speak to you that way. It's disrespectful," my friend said as he tried not to punch the wall.

A tiny smile graced my lips. Light returned to my eyes once more, I sighed. Why couldn't Mordred have Merlin's attitude? Viviane stroked my hair, pushing some strands behind my ear. "It's okay, Elle. I am rather outspoken myself and Merlin still deals with me. Mordred will get used to your opinions sooner or later."

The warlock pecked her cheek. "And I love you because of that trait. You keep me in line, Viviane, I don't want you to change."

I grinned, "Thanks for the advice, Merlin, Viviane I just hope it has merit." They both nodded almost in unison. Leaving the wizard's chambers, I allow my thoughts to invade the quiet.

_They say that mother knows best but in the current situation who actually does? The mother, the son or me, the girl who's just trying to prevent double murder? Fate can be cruel at the most importune moments however we take what we're given. I prayed that Mordred would eventually believe me. If he did not my chances of saving Arthur were slim._

I crossed my fingers behind my back, a silent pray on my lips and in my heart.


	5. The Ball & Rising Tensions

**I don't own any characters except any OC's. Sorry if this chapter's a little short. The formatting was driving me crazy on word. I've also have started writing my A Few Good Men story, _Straitlaced _again. I realized the plot was too good to just leave it hanging. Check it out. Anyway, read and review and tell me how the chapter is. It headed in a different than I planned so tell me if you like the ending. Thanks, enjoy~Serria Spell23. **

* * *

**Ch.5-**_The Ball & Rising Tensions_

I paced my chambers there was a ball at dusk. Arthur had requested that I attend. How did I get myself into this? I dug through my wardrobe, trying to find the perfect dress. Someone knocked gently on my door. "Elle, can I come in?" called the queen.

"Gwen! You might not want to it's a mess in here and I don't look the best either. But if you want you can come in."

She laughed, pushing open the door. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "What happened in here?" I gave myself and the room a quick onceover. Clothes were scattered on the floor and my personal appearance was horrible. I rushed over to vanity, grabbed a brush, and began fix the messy tangles. Gwen walked up behind me, taking it from my grasp. "Here, let me help you."

As my friend brushed my hair, I voiced my concerns about tonight. "I'm worried that Mordred will do something to ruin the evening."

Gwen chuckled, shaking her head. "What like dance with you," she teased. I reddened the slightest amount. "Don't worry, Elle. I'm sure he won't do _that_ at a ball. Just quit worrying."

"Fine but can you help me pick out a dress. I want Mordred and all the knights to know that I am a strong, independent woman not just a pretty face."

"Of course," she replied as she hugged me, "and Elle you're far more than a pretty face to us. Especially Arthur, he'd give his life to ensure you're safety. Merlin cares about you also and I do too."

* * *

A few hours later, I was convinced that we'd found the perfect dress for the ball. I stood in front of the floor-length mirror, admiring my reflection. The dress was a fiery red color, backless and had tiny rubies stitched into the fabric. I turned to gaze at Gwen, my expression a combination of shock and admiration.

"Thank you, Gwen," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're welcome, Elle. You look simply stunning."

We walked to the ballroom and waited. I sat down next to Gwen, my eyes sweeping the room. Arthur came over to us, offering a hand to his wife. "Guinevere, will you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight?"

"Certainly, Arthur, I would be glad to." The king pecked her cheek then turned to me. He smiled approvingly when he saw the dress I'd chosen.

"You look beautiful, Elle. Do you think Mordred will ask you to dance," he teased, smirking jokingly . I sighed and shook my head. I felt myself blush from embarrassment.

"Don't count on it, Arthur and if he did ask me I wouldn't accept," I replied, avoiding his eyes.

After the ball got under way, Arthur said that he was going to dance with Morgana for a while; he did not want her to feel left out. I leaned against the wall, surveying the activity. I noticed that Merlin was dancing with Viviane but he didn't seem too enthralled with her at the moment. Instead the wizard stared over her shoulder, directly into Morgana's eyes.

His emery had a sweet smile gracing her lips. As the sorceress' gaze intensified, Merlin felt his knees weaken. His throat began to dry and he couldn't do anything but mouth Morgana's name. She beckoned him over discreetly, concealing the action behind her back.

However, the warlock shook his head. "No, Morgana," he mouthed, "Arthur would suspect and so would Viviane." Morgana raised an eyebrow in his direction, slightly irritated.

She lifted head to meet her brother's blue eyes. Still holding on to him tightly as the waltz played she asked,

"Brother, can you excuse me? I have something I must attend to."

"Of course, sister." I heard Merlin give Viviane a similar explanation. I rolled my eyes, knowing this could not be good. I ran my fingers through my hair, done up in a bun for the ball. I chided myself I should have seen this coming. I faced away from Merlin and Morgana, taking deep breaths.

Gwen danced with Lancelot a few feet away. I sighed, swallowing back the bile coating my throat.

_Is she really that stupid? _I mused, placing my palm to my forehead. _Can't she see what's right in front of her?_ The king, free from his partner, he strode over to them.

"Lancelot," he asked, "may I?"

"Certainly, My Lord, I was just keeping the Queen company until your return."

I still leaned against the wall, watching all that had occurred. Mordred walked over, his gaze careful. He held out his hand. I froze. I didn't know what to do. The knight's hand still lingered in front of me, refusing to move.

"What do you want, Mordred?" My tone was slightly rude.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry about what I said. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I tensed noticeably but after an internal debate, I reached shakily for his open hand. Pulling me onto dance floor, Mordred twirled me around in a circle, holding my body close to his. I blushed as I felt his hand loop around my waist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin and Morgana had gone back to the wizard's chamber and shut the door. He stared at his emery as she sat on the bed. Walking over he sat beside her. Morgana titled her head to the side, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. The temperature in the room rose steadily.

Merlin stroked the sorceress' pale cheek gently. She seized his hand, holding it to her skin. "Please, Merlin. Don't tease me," she whispered, urgently, "Don't make me suffer anymore!"

The wizard granted her request, kissing her lips. He nuzzled her neck with his lips. Merlin grimaced his fate was sealed now. Morgana was like a siren to him. If Arthur and Viviane ever found out they would both be punished.

The sorceress mumbled something against his ear. "Do you regret this, Merlin?" Taking his face tenderly in her hands, she gazed deeply into his eyes.

"No, I do not. I just can't help thinking it will get us both into trouble." Morgana nodded, pulling her emery closer.

"Let's enjoy it while it lasts, Merlin."

Back at the ball, Mordred and I continued moving about the dance floor gracefully. I wondered what happened to Merlin and how they would explain if they were caught. I shrugged, casting them from my mind.

Mordred released me, kissing my hand. "Thank you for the dance, Milady." I smiled as I found the knight's face.

"Of course, Mordred," I answered, tucking a flyway hair behind my ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin and Morgana dressed again and walked to the door of the wizard's room. He stroked her cheek, grinning. "Just act natural, Morgana, trust me."

"I just hope we can prevent the kingdom from discovering our affair." The two supposed emeries joined hands, returning to the ball to face their fate.


	6. Bonds Tested

**I don't own _Merlin _or any characters except Eleanor and Desiree. Sorry if the chapter's a bit short I started school again...ugh! Desi will reappear in the next chapter I promise. I haven't forgotten about her. As always, please read and review and tell me how the chapter is. I love feedback.**

**A/N: Do not steal! **

* * *

**Ch.6-**_Bonds Tested_

Merlin and Morgana returned to the ballroom. Pausing just outside the door, they unlinked their hands. The wizard looked at his enemy, his eyes softening. She smiled sweetly, her eyes wordlessly begging for one more moment. Merlin kissed her hand before he sighed, turning to open it.

"Merlin, wait!" Morgana whispered a pleading note in her voice. He cast his gaze around cautiously as he met the sorceress' sea foam green eyes again.

"Yes, Milady, what is it?" In answer she stepped forward and sealed the gap between them with her lips. The warlock quickly scolded himself for his weakness. The atmosphere of the corridor was becoming heated. He heard Morgana's heavy breathing in his ear when she broke their passionate kiss to take a breath.

"Can't we just stay like this, Merlin," his enemy asked, resting her head on his shoulder. He chuckled, threading his fingers through her dark brown waves.

"I am afraid not we have to face them eventually. So let's get it over with." His enemy nodded. They broke contact with each other and entered the ballroom.

* * *

I glanced up from my conversation with Arthur, expression wary. I met Mordred's light green orbs, more from apprehension than anything else. I started to speak but he put a finger to his lips. I shook my head dismissively, my gaze trailing his mother and the king's adviser. Exhaling, I closed my eyes, my subconscious flashed visions of the arrogant knight at the bottom of a well. Laughing inaudibly, I calmed my restless emotions I had more dire problems to deal with at the moment. None of them involving a self-centered pawn that _never _dared to listen to my opinion.

Arthur touched my shoulder, "Elle, just ignore him. All of his rude habits came from my sister. He has no civility and I am sorry that you've had to put up with him."

"It's okay, Arthur, half the time I think I provoke him. Besides I need to go tend to something," I replied smoothly as I walked toward where Merlin stood. "Merlin, are you mad?" The question passed my lips, taking on more of an accusatory tone than I'd intended.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Elle?" the warlock lied. I shook my head in frustration, shifting my sliver eyes to an elaborate chandelier above us as a distraction. Merlin's face flushed lightly from embarrassment and shame. I poked his arm hard in an attempt to make him meet my gaze. He flinched, rubbing it, sending daggers in my direction.

"Ow! Elle, what was that for?" I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow coldly.

"Are you having an affair with Morgana?" I lowered my voice so that the rest of the court didn't hear. The wizard nodded, refusing to lock eyes. His face burned. True, it felt good to finally admit his attraction for the sorceress even though they were sworn enemies. It was just a simple nod; however it was better than nothing. "She's dangerous, Merlin!"

He rolled his ocean-colored orbs, watching my lips settle into a frown. Reaching over, he patted my shoulder teasingly. "Are you jealous, Eleanor?"

I resisted the temptation to laugh, "Not jealous per se, concerned. Morgana is unpredictable you never know when she will fly off the handle." The wizard ginned at my foolish, unnecessary anxiety. He could deal with Morgana they were evenly matched.

"I'll be fine, Elle, don't worry." I threw my slightly trembling arms around his neck. Merlin's eyes widened as he held me close he hadn't expected _this _reaction. He stroked my raven waves, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Shh, Elle, look at me."

I dried my tears. "Why are men so _stupid_?" I mumbled my voice still thick with emotion. My friend blinked, wondering if he should be offended. "They always think they can handle everything on their own, or that they have to." I focused on Merlin's face and sighed, "But that's not the only option, I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you, Eleanor." I walked away, shaking my head.

* * *

Arthur joined his friend by his side. "Merlin, what was that about? Elle seemed visibly distraught," the king questioned, nudging his adviser in the arm playfully. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, Arthur, it's just Morgana. She's causing trouble as usual but I'll take care of her." He shrugged, letting the subject drop.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Merlin tensed, trying to hide his unease from his friend. The wizard hoped his unsteady eyes didn't betray his emotions. However, Arthur could something was wrong. "What is the matter, Merlin? You're never this quiet, did my sister do something?"

His adviser frowned as he fumbled for a lie, anything that would steer the king away from the truth.

* * *

I returned to my chambers and wretched opened the door. Sitting on my four-poster, I let my face fall into my hands. The door creaked but I ignored the sound. Mordred sat down next to me, something he knew he'd pay for later. He cautiously cleared his throat, making his presence known.

I jumped, rising to my feet hurriedly. "Mordred, what the hell are you doing in _my _room!"

The knight shot me a confused look at my choice of words. "There is no need for alarm, Milady. I was merely worried."

Taken off guard by his explanation, I lifted my head to his level. "You were worried about me? Don't make me laugh, Mordred. You could never be concerned for my well being that requires you to care."

He sighed, running restless fingers through his dark, shoulder-length curls. "Let's drop the subject of _my _emotions for the moment, Elle. What's troubling you?"

I scowled over my shoulder, meeting his ice green orbs. "Why should I tell you," I challenged, causing his mouth to fall opened.

"I came out of pure intention, Elle. I just want to help." I mumbled something bitterly under my breath that the knight failed to hear. I sighed, attempting to hold the tears at bay. I refused to face him as I composed myself. Finally, I turned back. My eyes were still rimmed in red from the outburst but other than that I was unscathed.

"It's Merlin," I said, "I'm afraid that Morgana will hurt him."

The pawn smirked."You love him, don't you," he prodded gently. I kept my lips molded into a straight line, not revealing any emotion. "Elle, talk to me."

"Why so you can run and tell your mother, I don't think so." He sighed and got to his feet.

"Come on, what is it?" Mordred offered me his hand instead of accepting it, I just glared coldly. I shook my head and stood up, thinking of Merlin.

"Yes, I love him but not in the way you think. I feel a bond between us. He makes me feel safe. He eases my fears when Arthur cannot, I'd trust him with anything. He's little overprotective though."

The knight chuckled, "He and Arthur both have reason to be." I blushed at what I thought was meant to be a compliment.

"Are you actually admitting I'm needed around here, Mordred?"

"Perhaps, Milady but you will never be able to prove it." I shot him an annoyed glare and pointed to the door.

"Out, now!" I said my teeth gritted. "You've over stayed you're welcome. You have the valued information you came for so leave!" As Mordred strode out of my room, anger behind his steps, I sought refuge in my thoughts.

_Why is it so hard for Mordred to say that I actually matter around here to my face? He's too prideful and arrogant of his surroundings. Refusing to believe that women are valuable, he's in denial from his mother's teachings. Mordred will come to accept me in time I just have to be patient._

I pondered whether Mordred's animosity for me was rooted in something deeper. I shrugged and left to find Arthur. If his lips stayed sealed with an unbreakable lock I'd never know. Not that I cared my interest stemmed purely from harmless curiosity. Still my mind deceived me as the previous images reformed into sweeter wishes instead of the harsh ones of earlier. Shaking my head, I chased the thoughts away, praying this was a mistake.


End file.
